A Beautiful Goodbye
by jannie135
Summary: **complete**This is about someone in a coma because of Syaoran and Syaoran blames himself and feels completely guilt-ridden. He tries to commit suicide to join her but she somehow gets a message through to him... Who has the coma?rxr**revised a bit**
1. Goodbye

Summary:  This is about sum1 in a coma bcuz of Syaoran and Syaoran blames himself and feels completely guilt-ridden. He tries to commit suicide to join her but she somehow gets a message through to him. **revised a bit**

**IMPORTANT**

A/N: This is my first time using this thing so dont flame me i welcome criticism but only that. Oh and at the time i didnt feel like writing names down so the 'girl' or 'love' refers to sum1 (the coma girl guess who it is) and syaoran is 'darling' the 'lover' or the male in the story. this is a short story and i do have a fanfic that may come about in the summer but i dunno i gotta test the reader's reactions here. i hope you enjoy and review so i know how many enjoy this!!!

Chapter One: Goodbye

The never-ceasing beep of the heart monitor was the only sound heard accompanying the presence of silent sobs. A lover gazed at the cool face of his young beloved. She was trapped and a prisoner to her own mind. Being in a coma was his own doing and being that as it was, it was exactly what made this even harder to bear. Being a lone survivor while his lover had become just a shell of the former being it was. 

Slowly he reached for her hand, her calm breathing had become a slightly ragged, one which was worrying him so. He wondered if there would come a day when she would fall out of the darkness that she was enclosed in and return to him, revealing the swirling orbs of gentle flames he adored so much. 

He whispered sweet nothings to her in the day. In the presence of others, but when they were all gone he spilled his regret, remorse, his sorrow and guilt he had contained in his heart since that day, longing to hear her melodic voice to break the silence he in return had received. Never had he expected a response. 

"I'm sorry, love... it is I who has put you through this moment of solitude, and for this I know you shall not forgive me for stealing your time of happiness as it should be. But even if I could change this, if I could take your pain and solitude and make it mine, I would still be the instigator of this wrongdoing. And for that I beg of you for your forgiveness. Until your eyes glow like the hidden embers forgotten in the fire's ashes, and until you are truly happy, I cannot accept your forgiveness. I do hope someday to repent for my wrong-doing." He gave a heavy sigh and started again. 

"Love if you were to awaken would you wash away my shame and guilt with your eyes or would you look down upon this unworthy one and never wish to taint your lovely orbs with the sight of this wretched one again? How I long to know, but how long must I wait? Your face, your skin shines with ethereal glow in the moonlight but unhealthily so."

"How can I offer any happiness to you now that I have done what I have done? This is perhaps my last twilight with you; tomorrow I'll be gone, forever resting beneath the soil, waiting with open arms for you. And then, I wish for you to awaken and live the life you deserve with another who rightfully deserves you, with another worthy of you." 

"My, how time flies, it is almost the time to depart, but instead I shall bid my farewells early today. Goodbye love, join me if you wish but not too soon." The lover rose gracefully and swiftly made his way to the door. 

"Darling," he froze and turned around…. 

So what do you think? Tell me with a review! Who do you think is on the bed?


	2. Thank You

Chapter 2: Thank You

"Darling," with that single word released from her mouth the lover turn sharply and gazed at her with wide eyes, hoping for a glimpse of her orbs. There was none. Her eyes were still shut and her ragged breathing was heard. Then she spoke again, 

"Darling, I know your there. It is time for me to depart and I shall never return again. I cannot escape my mind and the silence and solitude is too much for me to bear. So before I go I must ask of one request. Live life! I do not wish for you to give up yours just for me." 

"I can hear the anguish you carry heavily in your voice, it is not time for you to go, but it is I who should be letting go of this pitiful shell that offers no future." Her lovely voice was dull and lifeless and every breath sent deeper pains to her burning chest. 

"I do not accept your goodbye, if you wish for my forgiveness I shall give it to you, but only if you move on and forget me, only then shall I whisper the words you so long to hear in the shadows of the night, when your mask is forgotten and you lay without a care on your bed." 

"So farewell darling and let this be the beginning of your new life without pain," she said this with agony shown in the contortion of her face. She bid her love's last wish revealing her orbs for just a briefest of a second, but enough to sustain in his mind for a lifetime, then shutting again as her breathing slowed. Finally one last breath was heard and no more. Only silence clung to the air.

The lover opened his eyes, moist with tears, then widened with surprise. On her face, unmistakably so, was the slightest of smiles, but enough to give up an indescribable feeling of warmth. Her eyes sealed together with the passing of her demise released droplets of moisture streaming down her face. His face relaxed into a smile and softly, but firmly he whispered, 

"Thank you love." He turned and left, leaving the door ajar. A soft zephyr appeared and shut it with a click and there was no more.

Please tell me what you think!!!


	3. The Watcher

A/N: This is going to be a nurse's pov (guess who?) I though it would be interesting to put it this way… im still not gonna use names cuz it sounds better without them. I mite also put like outsider's pov but that depends cuz im not sure if your gonna like this…

Chapter 3: The Watcher

**before the girl died just from another girl's pov**

She gazed into the room. His presence seemed to beckon her to him. She watched outside waiting and longing, but it wasn't meant to be. The soft murmurs of the hallway died and she became entranced by a captivating sight laid before her. 

He had always been there, the very same time, the exact area. Always told her the same thing. How she envied her. Her. She was the center, what he revolved around; she was the sun, the object of his affection, adoration, and the most desirable of all, his love. Someone like her could never be cast one glance. 

She went about her duties, putting on a semblance of a friendly smile, no one, not a single soul, could see the sorrow that held her, and bound her to its deepest and darkest abyss. The only thing she had wanted, lusted, needed, was a light, a guide to lead her out of the maze she was cursed into. Her soft aquamarine eyes held onto the door, the one thing separating her from him. 

The door opened and she crept cautiously around the corner. His head was lowered and he bid farewell for the day and a promise of his return when the moon has reached its highest peak. He treaded with utmost silence down the lonely corridor; only his breathing reverberated off the walls, tinged with anguish masked so well it was almost missed. 

Her crisp, white uniform felt heavy to her, after a long tiring day of listening to cries and occasional shouts of joy, one would wish to be far from this place, never wishing to come back to hear only grunts of pain, pleas for help, but the one rare thing, the only thing that held her here were rarest yet most cherished thing you would ever hear in the dreary halls of the small hospital containing countless miracles and deaths at the same time. 

It was the truest and purest sound of joy and happiness. Every survivor of injuries or illnesses, big or small, left with a smile and lingering traces of true content behind making her job as a nurse worthwhile. The clock read to be 10:32 p.m. and her night shift was only beginning. She hurried toward the door containing her most cherished and envied patient and friend. Of course the patient didn't know that she was a friend, to her the patient was a miracle sent to her, someone she confided in, her only friend.

"It's me again, I saw your lover just now and I've got to tell you, you've chosen well. He's been by your side ever since that day, although I don't know if it's out of guilt or love, but he cares for you a great deal. You are very lucky to have someone like him." 

"It's funny though, I think I love him too, or maybe it's just some silly infatuation, but the truth is I've never felt this way about anyone before, except him. You must hate me right now, you must think I'm some psychopath attempting to steal him from you and confiding in you when nobody is around. I can't say if I'll stop loving him among the shadows, but I can tell you this. I won't take him from you like this. I'll just watch, you may not know it but you are the only friend I have ever had." 

"You listen to me although I'm not certain you are but something tells me you are I just don't know what it is. You know, he has never spoken one word or made one single gesture aimed at me. I long to know what it is like to feel his fingers brushing against me by chance, but like all dreams, it'll just stay a dream." 

"I've been so close to him and yet so far, it doesn't make sense now does it. To be so close, but sealed by fate to never utter a sound toward him. To think I should ever have a chance to be loved by someone like him is laughable to me. It will never happen. Never. All I can do is watch, and observe, seeing, but never touching. You probably think I'm an idiot to think like this and even crazy to tell them to you but I can't help it. Your like my escape, being in your presence is soothing." 

"I hope you will forgive me for feeling the way I do." She stood up and left missing the twitch of a cold hand and a silent tear escaping the slumbering girl's eyes. A soft whisper was heard, 

"Tonight's the night, you deserve him more than I."

An hour passed, than another, until the time came for the lover to make his final appearance. He appeared to be sadder than usual she observed. She silently crept closer to the door. A muffled rich tone was heard and she saw the doorknob twist slightly as the door itself swung slowly away from her. 

Without a though she slipped behind a corner. Listening for footsteps that were presumed to follow. None came. Listening harder she heard a final farewell leaving the lover's lips, but what was more surprising was the statement made by the girl lying on her bed. 

She felt astonished. As every word was clearly heard and burned to her mind she finally understood what was happening. She was saying goodbye. Never would she imagined such a twist, before the lover leaved he said his thanks while the nurse stood stunned against the wall. She heard the door closing and shuddered as a cool breezed kissed her skin. 

Eyes widened as she heard a soft voice behind her, 

"Follow him, take him, give him a new start, a life I could not give him, go now." An unknown force seemed to push her to down the stairs and out to the front. Suddenly, she was tripped and fell on towards her destiny. No harsh contact was made. Only strong warm hands cradled her and a slight grunt was made beneath her. The lover had taken her fall. She gasped in horror.

"I… I… I'm so sorry sir!" her face portrayed horror and humiliation. Amused by her he felt no hostility or irritation towards her.

"I'm fine, it's ok," he gave a wistful smile and stood up, offering her a hand. Eyes widen as he glimpsed behind her to see his love standing there. She was pale and transparent. She pointed to the girl and mouthed, 

"She's the one," she smiled and took a step back and molded into the wall behind her. The girl was oblivious and grabbed his hand hesitantly and both of them were shocked to feel a harmless yet pleasant electricity course through them. They looked questioningly into each other's eyes and without a word left together. Starting a relationship that would take an eternity to break. The other stepped out of the wall and watched happily at the departing couple and wished them a farewell, a lovely parting. Whatever she thought it was still a beautiful goodbye.

The End.

Hey I thought the story would seem better if I ended it this way… what do you think? I hoped you enjoyed it, although it may be a bit confusing to some I tried my best. The nurse was Sakura, the lover was of course Syaoran, and the coma girl was Syaoran's former love, Meilin. I thought, from reading other fanfics, that she deserved attention too and so I gave her special role. I hope you enjoyed this cuz I know I did. It was fun to write but if I write more of this I know that its gonna start going bad plus I really love the ending. If you have something to say that might HELP me with future stories then please review. Please do not flame me cuz this is my first fanfic. I don't like it when ppl are mean and im sure you ppl don't like it either so be nice!

~janie


	4. Author's Note

Hey pplz this is not a chappie sorry if you thought it was but i dont think this story could be continued ne longer... I just wanted to thank my for reviewers altho im pretty sure they havent seen the revised version... but you know thanx to the them im considering putting up a story so watch out for it. btw if you think i should stop writing then please review and tell me cuz to tell ya the truth i think i suck... well ill be waitin for replies and hopefully you'll be actually readin this thing but i wont be mad if you dont... (ya i would but its not like im gonna hunt you down with a bow and arrow rite?) PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE WRITING STORIES!!!!!! ^_^'

~janie


End file.
